


Call of Home

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Series: McGarrett Twins [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Human, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Bamf!Bella, Bella!Whump, F/M, Jasper/Emmett/Rosalie/Bella Friendship, Marine!Bella, Marine!Emmett, Marine!Jasper, Marine!Peter, McGarrett Twins, Multiple Crossovers, Some NCIS and NCIS: LA Mentions, Steve McGarrett/Bella sibling fluff, Sweetheart Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella McGarrett is the twin sister of Steve McGarrett, when she comes crashing into Hawaii, things begin to change and Danny doesn’t know or realise how much of an impact she would have to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****  
Title: Call of Home

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella

 **Summary:** Isabella McGarrett is the twin sister of Steve McGarrett, when she comes crashing into Hawaii, things begin to change and Danny doesn’t know or realise how much of an impact she would have to his life.

* * *

 

**Third POV**

Rubber soles padded softly along the stone floor, everyone in the Five-0 bullpen was oblivious to the woman that silently slipped through the door as they argued over the information on the case. So many variables and so many lose ends.

The woman raised her brows in amusement. “A TEN-HUT!”

Steve’s body jerked, his whole frame stiffening and straightening, feet together and head up before he realised what he had done. His head whipped around as his team drew their guns and aimed it on the woman who stood at the door at ease and a cocky smile on her face.

“Stand down.” Steve ordered before smiling. “What are you doing here? When did you get back…” His rambling trailed off as he took in the sling and scaring on the face. “What happened?”

The Five-0 team watched on in confused silence as their leader suddenly turned into a 6’1 version of Danny with his mothering and fussing. They didn’t know who the woman was but they all could see something within her that made them familiar with the short brunette.

The woman waved her free hand. “I’m fine Stevie, just a little explosion, you know the usual.”

“Whoa, whoa, excuse me but am I the only one here not understanding what happened or is happening? She made Rambo here go all Super Seal. Who are you?” Danny blurted out stepping in line with his Partner’s and staring at the woman. She was beautiful, this he could see, his height, brown hair with teak coloured eyes.

“Well, I see I’m still the dirty little secret.” The woman stated with another quirk of her lips. “My name’s Isabella.”

“Pleasure Isabella, truly, I’m Danny.” Danny stated gesturing to himself and then to the others. “This is Chin Ho and Kono.”

Steve snapped out of his thoughts and frowned at Isabella. “What happened? Why was I not called right away about the explosion and that you were hurt?” He demanded.

“Because this is why, Steve you’re mothering again, I thought that was my job. I’m fine, honestly it was nothing serious or my ass would still be in Tripler with Uncle Charlie chewing me out. I didn’t want you to be informed, so I decided to surprise my baby brother.” Bella stated simply, raising her brows at the instant reactions from her brothers crew.

“Baby brother?  _Baby brother,_  I’m sorry did I hear this right, you’re the elder sister of this guy?” Danno asked with a confused gesture. “How come we’ve never heard of you?”

Isabella hummed before with a grimace stood attention and saluted. “Captain Isabella McGarrett, at your service. Steve and I have barely spoken since I left to join the marines. Where he was furious at dad for sending us away, I chose to leave and join the Army. I worked my ass off to get where I am but he thought I should join him in the Seals, apparently it’s safer.”

“How bad?” Steve demanded, cutting off his partner.

“A paper cut really.” She waved off and Danny fell back in line with Chin and Kono with raised brows, he could see it now.

Chin leant over to Danny. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“That there are two of them, yes?” Kono whispered.

“We’re twins.” The McGarrett siblings stated in tandem while never breaking their stare, Danny moaned, he literally moaned in agony and at the cruelty of it all.

Chin and Kono raised their brows at him; he simply sighed and slouched forward in frustration. “Two of them, there are two of them. I got shot on my first day meeting this goon and now there are two of them. I won’t survive; the island won’t survive if they are truly twins.”

Isabella raised her brows at this and stared unimpressed at her brother. “You got your partner shot on the first day? Now that’s a might bit mean Steavie.”

“ISABELLA!” The sharp bark echoed across the room that made the woman wince and yet she did not move or hide behind her brother, who was suddenly three paces back and slightly behind Danny as a salt and pepper haired man in jeans and a plaid shirt, a scowl upon his face. “What do you think you are doing up and about young lady? You are supposed to be in the hospital per our deal of you being shipped here and not to Seattle.”

“Uncle Charlie?” Steve warily called stepping around his partner.

Charlie moved his piercing stare from one sibling to another. “Nice to see you Steven, can you please get your sister a chair since she shouldn’t be standing, let alone be  _vertical._ ” The last word was hissed furiously and before Steve could even react Danny was by the woman’s side with the chair from his office.

Stave shot Danny a thankful glance and then a frown at his sister. “Alright, I need to know what the hell is going on? Why was I not informed Isa had been hurt and how badly?”

“I’m fi…” Bella started before snapping her mouth shut as Charlie shot her a scathing look.

“I am unsure as the information of her mission as it is classified but she was caught in the explosion of the area. I was called here about a week ago, nearly two now.” Charlie grunted out, glaring at his niece as she went to open her mouth. “You’re a lot like your mother and father; he deserves to know that he was close to losing one more family member Isabella Marie.”

Steve felt his legs threaten to give out as he stumbled towards his sister, now taking in the pain behind his sisters’ eyes, the way she stood straight and now how her arm was clutched protectively around her middle. He dropped to his knees in front of his sister and rested his hands hesitantly on his sisters’ legs. “How bad?”

Bella grimaced and looked away, staring into the blue eyes of the one that introduced himself as Danny, he was pale but had a soft tan, golden hair and was he wearing a tie? She tried to keep her mind away from her brothers pleading eyes and the searing guilt in the pit of her stomach, but truthfully she can’t recall much.

“She’s lucky that she’s alive, let alone walking. She took full impact of the explosion, flying back into the wall and through it from what I was told. Second degree burns on her arms where the flames seared through her gear, broken ribs, ruptured spleen and punctured lung… severe concussion. She…” Charlie trailed off with a grimace before looking away as tears sprung in his eyes. “They said that she had two shards of shrapnel near her heart and one close to her spine, she coded four times on the table and once afterwards when infection set in.”

Steve’s hands squeezed his sisters legs enough to bruise as he felt his legs give out completely and fell back, Chin and Kono rushing to his side instantly to help him, to support him as he felt his heart lodge into his throat.

“If you even  _suggest_ I go back to the hospital you have another thing coming Steven. How many times was I informed of you escaping hospital after failed missions when I was deployed? I didn’t lecture you then and you better give me the same courtesy.” Isabella snapped glaring down at her brother, daring him to say something.

“Are you kidding me? I was never hurt that bad! I was never at a risk of dying and…” He grunted, hissing as his sister landed a harsh kick to his shin.

“Are you serious bro? Need I remind you of the time the time  _you_ got blown up? Or the time when you were tortured for two weeks, when that plane crashed? Oh yeah, I know all about your escapades, as well as all the times you have been in the hospital since arriving home.” Isabella snapped back and Danny couldn’t help but laugh, both in hysteria and in amusement.

The others looked at him in concern while Bella just smirked. “What I like her, look at Steve’s face.”

“This is all well and good, but Isabella you need to go back to the hospital now.” Charlie stated sternly.

Bella grimaced and shook her head. “I can’t go back there; I can’t be in a hospital. I need to speak to Steve first alone and then I will go back home and rest, but I refuse to go back to the hospital just yet.”

“Isabel…” Charlie warned before snapping his mouth shut as his niece shot him a glare, the familiar tight lipped smile his sister gave when thoroughly unimpressed.

Danny blinked as Steve’s sister held out her arm for him to help her up and he did so quite hesitantly and carefully so he wouldn’t jostle her ribs or any other wound. She was just like Steve, strong and crazy but had more sense than her brother.

“Thank you Jersey. Steve, this is important, is your office sound proofed, bug free?” Bella asked her brother sternly and Steve knew instantly that she was not joking, that she indeed have something serious to discuss with him.

With a nod he held out his arm for her to take, cringing when she brushed him off and marched – hobbled – towards his office. He followed her with a growing sense of dread when she stood stiffly in front of his desk, eyes straight ahead and staring at their grandfather’s boat.

“What is it? Isa what is the matter?” Steve asked worried as her face shifted from the blank rest to sadness.

“It’s about Shelburne.”

* * *

 

**Author Note: My first foray into the 5-0 fandom! This will be before Steve goes to Korea, before he finds out about Doris. So bear with me on this!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Call of Home

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella

 **Summary:** Isabella McGarrett is the twin sister of Steve McGarrett, when she comes crashing into Hawaii, things begin to change and Danny doesn't know or realise how much of an impact she would have to his life.

* * *

**Third POV**

Steve stumbled back slightly and fell into his work chair at the words that spilled from her lips. He didn't know how she came by it or the fact that she knew what exactly he was doing, but then again his sister was always in the know of his whereabouts and his dealings.

"I need you to stop looking Steve, I've been down that rabbit hole and I… please just stop." Bella begged, sighing as her brothers' head snapped up and glared at her. "I'm serious Steve, please."

"What do you know? What do you know about Wo Fat and Shelburne? Isabella, what do you know about our mothers' death and the case Dad was working on?" He demanded, jerking to his feet in his anger and yet Bella did not flinch away.

No, Bella was weighing the options; she knew who Shelburne is and everything about the death of her father and the man behind it and the torment he has played on her brother's life. It effectively pissed her off, had sent her into a rage line none other and all her team members learnt what _she_ was one of the best. After all not many Marines would spar with her now to deal with her pent-up frustrations.

"I know who Shelburne is." Bella explained slowly watching as her brothers face morphed from anger to disbelief.

"How?" Steve demanded, watching his sister's face in return. Concern filled him as tears welled up in her eyes but there was no sadness only pain and anger.

"I went undercover; I was captured and tortured in North Korea for two weeks when my cover was blown. My team came and found me, we also rescued another soldier and he's hidden for safety, it was Wo Fat who took me. I followed these clues and on a mission in Japan I came across Joe, I found it odd he was there and followed him." Bella trailed off with a frown before grimacing once more, her legs shaking and Steve stood immediately cursing himself and led his sister to his chair and sat her down.

Her eyes were wide and the look made his heart ache, it was a look he had only ever seen twice in his life. When their mother died and when she found her husband cheating on her with a Russian supermodel, it was a look of extreme vulnerability and heart break but this time he could see the fury behind her eyes.

"Who is Shelburne, Sabel? Why did you never tell me about Korea, I would have come…" He trailed off pained as the detail rammed itself to the forefront of his mind, two weeks of torture in North Korea, two weeks. His eyes slipped shut and guilt churned within him, of course no one would tell him, he refused to take her calls because he still felt betrayed that Isa wanted to leave him straight after… the last he had seen her was when she turned up at his bunk on base the night she found her husband cheating.

"Doris." Bella whispered softly, grasping her brother's arm tightly as he recoiled back. "Shelburne is Mom, Charlie has my phone the lock is our birthday and the proof is on there… I knew you wouldn't believe me so I took proof before confronting Doris before she fled again."

The team watched as their leader stood robotically, his stoic mask in place. It was a look they knew that whatever created it had deeply upset him, pissed him off or both. It made them weary and their eyes snapped to 'Uncle Charlie' as he sighed and began to dig around his pockets, pulling out a very battered mobile phone.

"She told you then." Charlie stated softly to his nephew while handing him the phone. "She sent this to me for safekeeping just before her mission. She told me when she woke up in the hospital."

"Steve what's going on?" Chin asked concerned, sharing a look between Kono and Danny.

Steve cast his small Ohana a grimace before unlocking his sister's phone and placing it on the table and connecting it to the mainframe, pushing up the images onto the big screens. His whole body jerked as he took in the slightly grainy photos of his mother and Joe talking.

"Who's that with Joe?" Kono asked warily, with a frown.

"That would be our mother." Bella stated in a pant, leaning heavily against the doorframe arm down low and a soft drip of blood falling from her finger tips. "Steve."

Steve whipped around as his sisters voice cut out, watching as she fell and thankfully into Danny's arms. A curse fell from both his and Charlie's lips in sync, Chin rushed into Steve's office and pulled out the medikit from one of the filing cabinets that rested in every room. Danny with the help of Steve and Charlie, lower Isabella to the ground, her head resting on his thighs, one hand across her forehead and one hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Sabel, I need to take your shirt off to see what you did okay." Steve explained calmly while Charlie opened the Medikit and grabbed new bandages and everything else they needed. Danny and Chin raised their heads up and away as Steve began to cut away his sisters shirt, only to look down when Steve cursed loudly and violently.

They could see why, Steve cursed and worse than he normally did. Isabella's torso was marred in bruises, scars and stitches. Her arm was wrapped tightly where the burns were as they could see the top peeking out of one on the shoulder blade. She was a mess, a McGarrett mess.

"Geeze, do all you McGarrett's have like some super serum pain control?" Danny asks, "Cause if so where do you get it and how can I get some? Working with you McGarrett I need it."

Bella laughed and looked up at her brothers Partner with a pained smile. "I like you, got sass. But too late for the serum Jersey, ten years or so younger you could have become Captain America yourself."

"Oh well hey now, see I like this McGarrett better, she has better manners and a sense of humour." Danny chuckled out, making sure to not look at the wounds or her chest; he was a gentleman after all and Steve's sister.

"You should still be in hospital girl, this is some damage." Kono explained as she moved back and out of Charlie's way.

Steve sighed and saw the problem. "You pulled a stitch; I can fix it but you r… I will fix it."

The smirk that pulled at Isabella's lips was a mirrored one the Five-0 team had seen on their boss many of times. It was the smug cocky smirk he had when something went his way, when something crazy is about to happen or he won. Apparently it was a McGarrett trademark because Chin could remember John having the same smirk, not as prominent but it was there.

Bella let out a grunt as her brother removed the broken stitch and fixed it quickly, she knew that Rose was going to bitch a fit since it would be her to make sure all her wounds weren't infected. A groan escaped her lips at the thought, with Rose came Emmett and then the Whitlock's.

"Pain just struck you didn't it?" Steve asked amused, earning a furious glare.

"No, you ass, one of my Team's wife is a doctor, she lives here. The woman's got a sharp tongue and can make you feel three inches tall. First time I met the woman she had two Rangers down on the ground in tears for being inappropriate." Isa groaned before sitting up and Danny blinked as he instantly missed her warmth.

Steve blinked and then raised his brows while Charlie just laughed. "Well then I won't send you back to hospital if Rosie is looking after you. That woman has Field Medic Training before she became a doctor; she did it because her brute of a husband and brothers are in the Marines."

"I need to get home, someone that isn't my brother give me a lift?" Isa asked as she got up to her feet. "Or Charlie. I am in no mood to listen to you both mothering me."

Chin and Kono stepped back instantly, their eyes flickering between the small family and then Danny who usually does McGarrett interference. They didn't want to be between that family squabble, they've been through that family squabble when Mary came to town.

Danny sighed as he saw this. "Looks like I'm your chauffeur today."

Bella cast the Jersey Boy a smile. "Excellent."

* * *

**Author Note: I hate this, I really do. I find a new fandom and BAM thats all I can write for till it slows down. So this will be sporadic updates.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Call of Home

 **Pairing:** Danny/Bella

 **Summary:** Isabella McGarrett is the twin sister of Steve McGarrett, when she comes crashing into Hawaii, things begin to change and Danny doesn't know or realise how much of an impact she would have to his life.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The trip from Five-0's headquarters to where Danny had parked his car was one of silence. Isabella was fine but she could see that the lack of talking made her brother's partner a little nervous.

"I'm sorry, not much of a talker really." She explains as they reach the car, her brows going up in interest. "Chevrolet Camaro RS, very nice. I prefer the 69' SS, but then again I prefer the classics than the remakes, smoother body and drive."

Danny's brows went up as he held the passenger side door open for his partner's sister and helping her into the car. "I like the classics too but Chevy's are my favourite, no matter the make or year."

Bella chuckled at Danny's reply before closing the door and making his way around to the driver's seat.

"May I borrow your phone? I left mine on the table with Steve and I need to make a call." She asks once he was settled, a little reluctant because she knew what Rose was going to be like. Her fingers automatically tapped in the number for Rosalie's private number and waited. "Thank you and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what, are you going to shoot me or…" Danny trailed off with a wince as a woman's furious cursing rant echoed across the line.

"Rose, ROSE!" Bella yelled, jerking the phone away from her ear and smiling apologetically at Danny. "Drive towards Steve's." She whispers to him before turning her attention back to the phone.

" _Isabella Marie, you are lucky that I am on double shift today and that the boys aren't home. You escaped the hospital; do you know how stupid that is? You better be getting your fine ass home right this instant and be there when I finish my shift or I'll send Jasper after you."_ Bella sighed as Rose began to rant again.

"Look Rosie, I'm fine. I went and saw Steve and I'm on my way home, I rang to tell you to bring home some necessities, is my place all good?" She asked warily, eyeing the phone in her hand like Rose was about to jump out and eat her.

" _Yes, I made sure there was food in the fridge and cupboard when I heard you were in Hawaii. Hospital mind you but still Hawaii, we, the team are going to have a discussion when they're all back. Going to…"_

 _"_ Uh, I'm not alone Rose. My brother's work partner is dropping me off since Charlie and Steve were being mother hens. I need you to bring A Grade medication, no pain but stuff for infections and burns." Bella hastily replied, her eyes drifting from the phone to Danny who she knew could hear Rose on the other end. "I gotta go, I'll see you when you finish your shift, ring the boys and tell them I'm home and no ass kicking needed, love you, bye."

Danny raised his brows and turned to face the woman in his car with interest once he came to a red light. Things weren't adding up, oh, he believed her but she was doing a typical McGarrett thing and making sure only half of what was said, was said and nothing more.

"When I can trust you, well, when I know you better I'll tell you… unless Steve finds out then there is nothing to hide that. Please just don't mention the conversation to Steve, even though we never speak he was or well, tried to be the protector and had to step in and… Do you have kids?" She asked hoping for something to give him a proper description.

"Yes, I have a little girl, she's eight." Danny replied, giving her the image of Grace in his visor.

Bella smiled as she took in the little girl, her finger running softly over the worn image with reverence. She had always hoped for children but Edward didn't wish to have any, well, he didn't want to have any with her. Last she heard from a friend, he was married to the Russian supermodel and had three kids. One born just after their divorce was final.

"She's very beautiful, she has your smile…" She whispered handing the image back. Danny didn't know how to handle the look Steve's sister gave when she saw his daughter, it was one that made his heart flutter and clench at the same time, a look that showed warmth and loss.

"Thank you, she's my life." He replied softly, giving her a small smile.

"You're lucky, treasure her always Danny. But you will know all too well Steve would be if he knew about my job, it's the same feeling you would feel seeing Grace in danger." She explained just before the phone rang once more, the car coming to a sudden halt as Danny answered the phone and cursed silently.

"I'm sorry Monkey; I'll be there in five minutes okay. Okay. Danno loves you." Danny hung up with a curse and smacked his head against the steering wheel. He completely forgot it was a half day today and Rachel was out of town with Stan.

He turned his eyes to Steve's sister. "I need to pick up my daughter, is that okay with you and then I will take you home?"

The smile that graced her face was warm and full of understanding. "That's fine, I would have had to kick your ass if you decided to drop me off before your daughter. I'd have to explain to Rose why I hurt myself and you could face the wrath of Rose and Steve."

"That's… That's not even funny, I don't like you anymore." He joked, glad that she understood and actually a little surprised at her answer. If it was any one of her other failed dates and Grace called, they'd throw a fit not understanding, no matter what, she came first.

It took him exactly five minutes with the sirens on most of the way to get to his daughter's school, earning a laugh from Isabella in the process. It felt good actually, hearing the woman laugh but Danny chose not to acknowledge it yet.

"Danno!" Grace cried out happily as he got out the car, near tackling him in a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm late Gracie, Uncle Steve had a visitor and I was taking her home." Danny explained as he moved his seat forward for her to get in. Grace seeing the woman in the front seat frowned confused, even more so when she saw that she as only in a singlet and covered in bandages.

Bella turned around in the car, wincing as the burns pulled tight with the movement and faced the little girl. She waited for Danny to get in and turn around as well, sighing as she gestured for him to explain who she was.

"Monkey, this is Isabella, she's Uncle Steve's sister." Danny explained, watching as his daughters frown turn into a pleased surprised smile.

"Uncle Steve tells me about you! He showed me your room and everything; it's where I stay when Danno and I go over!" She explained, oblivious to the sudden tightness of Bella's smile and pained grimace.

Danny watched all of this with a worried concern, he didn't know Steve had a twin sister till this morning but his daughter did. He thought the room Grace stayed in was another guest room, maybe Mary's from when she was a little older since the guest room was bare of all items. He went to intervene his daughter as she continued to speak only stopping as Isabella leant forward.

"Did he now? Did he also tell you that he tried to build a slide from his bedroom window to the beach and broke his arm?" Bella explained in a whisper, smirking over her shoulder at Danny who was doing everything he possibly could not to laugh. "And you can call me Bella, all my friends do, or Little Foot."

"Little Foot, as in The Land Before Time?" Danny asked with a slight laugh, earning a glare of outrage.

"Of course! What's wrong with that? You got something against Little Foot, _Danno?"_ She teased back with a wide grin, even his daughter was laughing at him.

He threw his hands up in exasperation, a smile on his face as he started the car once more. "Fine, I know when I'm ganged up on. We're going to Uncle Steve's Monkey, so put your belt on."

They were nearly at Steve's, turning down his street when he realised that he didn't know where Isabella exactly lived. She was supposed to be going home, not to her brothers.

"Before you panic, I live in the house next door." Bella explained with a laugh as she saw the panic begin on his face.

"Really? For how long and does Steve know?" He asked as he pulled into the driveway next to Steve's, his mouth nearly dropping open as he took in the two set of houses and a pool.

"For a few years now, Dad knew of course but no, I haven't been home since Steve has. My team live in the first house we drove past; I live in the one by the water. Thanks for bringing me home Danno, if you need me you know where I live." She explained with a smirk before turning to the little girl in the back. "It was nice to meet you Grace, if you need me see that path right there?"

Grace saw the hidden path that Bella was pointing too and nodded. Bella smiled at the girl. "That starts on the other side behind that tree there. If you ever need me, take that path and come inside okay?"

"Okay, behind the big tree. Nice to meet you Bella." Grace replied, unsure if she could call her Auntie yet or not.

Bella waved as she got out the door and leant down a little to give Danny a smirk. "If Steve decides to be a pain, you're welcome here too. I'm sure you'll get along with the boys, they're Marines of course so still Macho but less of a Mister Buzzkill."

Danny chuckled and gave his reply before giving the woman a wave and made his way out of the drive to head to Steve's. He could have stayed with Bella, he didn't know why, the offer was there though. With a hum he turned back to his daughter. "How about we go get some Pizza and raid Uncle Steve's movies?"

* * *

**Author Note: UGH! What the hell am I even writing LMAO**


End file.
